A Dying Love
by KuKu-luvs-u
Summary: Kagome loves Sesshomaru but it seems that Sesshomaru has moved on. Read and find out how Kagome deals with this! S/K
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! haven't written in ages lol. Anyways this just came to me so i thought i'd write it down. Anyway please enjoy...though it's sad.**

* * *

… **A Dying Love …**

*** * *  
**

I won't stop loving, even when you're not with me. When I need you the most and you're off with _her_, remember that I still love you. I see the hate you hold for me in your eyes, not trying to hide it, not trying to change it…you're still my moon where _she_ is your sun.

I miss you so much when you're not around. You left me alone and still my love remains. You took my heart and crushed it and I still wait here waiting for you to give your heart to me. I know it won't happen, but hope is the only thing keeping me together.

* * *

"_Worthless wench! Can't you do anything right"_

It always was a statement, statements full of insults…never a question. You mocked, hurt, crushed me and yet I forgave you thinking you'll change. I was naïve. You will never change. No you wont…not for me at least. But my love for you will remain.

Your words cut me into pieces and put me in a state where it was unbearable. I suffered but I still love you, even when you walked out on me after accusing and slashing out on me.

My love runs deep, everlasting…where did yours go…

* * *

"_Look at you! I can't stand being with you for five minutes in a room" _

When we slept, you kicked me out to sleep on the couch. I didn't fight back, knowing it I will end up hurt. But as you sleep I sneak in and look at you. So peaceful and beautiful.

Though it's okay now; I gave up a long time ago. Gave up trying to make you love me again. Gave up fighting. Gave up on life…

Which brings me to my current state; I hold a knife against my wrist. Lying down on the bed I stare at the ceiling. Thinking, thinking, thinking.

What are you doing now? Are you with her? Are you alone? Do you ever think of me?

And then I run the knife slowly, digging deep into my skin as it meets my vein and cuts through it. I feel no pain because in my eyes I see you only.

I'm blindly in love, a one way love.

I love you even while I die.

My body dies but my love lives- a Dying love.

"I hate you" I said with my last breath but my heart screams out _"I love you Sesshomaru" _in its last beat.

* * *

**So that's it. what ya think?!**

**please review ^.^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! thanks for the reviews! anyway this chap was suggested and well the reviewers wanted to know what happens and Sesshomaru's side of the story. well here it is!

* * *

**

**…A Dying Love- Part 2…**

I despise you even when you're not there when I wake. Your scent makes me sick to the point where I have to get out of my _own_ house. Your weakness annoys me, slapping me in the face every moment, taunting me.

"That's what you get for marrying a weakling. A human- filthy human" it says and my hatred grows.

I drink liquor, drowning my self till there is no turning back. I go to _her;_ she knows just the way to make me happy. I come home only to see you waiting. Your very sight blinds my eyes. You took away my happiness and yet you still take, never stopping.

I hate you for that. Your looks, your voice, your everything leaves me unsatisfied.

"_What is it Sesshomaru? Tell me. Is there something wrong?"_

Always demanding, not once did you shut up. You drive me so mad, I swear I can hear the news headlines the next day saying how the great Taiyoukai is admitted in a mental institute.

That's why I go to _her_ because she never asks for anything. She takes what I give without complaints and gives back fully.

Yes it was the sex, the pleasure, the drinks. She became my sun where you became nothing.

My hate grew and still grows every passing second, minutes, days and on and on.

"_How can you do this to me?"_

You say as if you're the only one hurt, you're the only one who feels the pain. Did you ever think of me? How you made me feel. The way you look at me with those pitiful eyes makes my blood boil.

Your every word makes me snap, your every move makes me strike you and that makes me whole. I feel complete. The rest of the night I stay with _her_ because _she's_ the one who calms me, who makes me feel wanted.

After the hot sex I came home to find you lying on my bed. Pale, unmoving. I step closer as the anger seeps in and notice the pool of blood; your blood.

My eyes bleed red. You stained my white sheets. You could never do anything right. That's why I hated you so much.

I hate you because you made me feel things I shouldn't feel.

I hate you because your smile scares me. It made me feel I'm not good enough.

I hate you because every time I see you, I want to come back and hold you.

I hate you because your very existing is to throw me into hell at the very ends of my days.

And now I have never felt so much anger in my life.

You lie still as I shake you, trying to make you open your eyes. I drop next to you, gathering you in my arms as I feel my own tears fall down my face.

I realize my own stupidity. I felt I wasn't good for you, that you deserved better that I tried to push you away. And look, I've succeeded. I've pushed you away till the point you felt the need to die.

My hand inches towards Tenseiga but I take control. Even if I revive you I know I won't change. No, never to you. You're too good for me and I'll always feel less.

And i hate my self for you letting you go, for letting you leave me...

"I love you so much" I whisper as my heart yearns for you to reply the exact same words.

* * *

**well what ya think? i don't think i did that well though... but yeah.**

**please review! ^.^  
**


End file.
